I Won't Let Them Take You
by lilaznbabe
Summary: With Ichigo and Rukia's relationship going to a whole new level, their secret becomes more difficult to keep. Will word get out and if it does, what will the outcome be? Sequal to Waiting for You. Plz read and review. ENJOY!
1. I Won't Let Them Take You

**Hey everyone i hope you all enjoyed "waiting for you" and i also hope you enjoy the sequal, its gonna be bad ass, full of drama and humor and maybe lemons, still undecided. But yea any new reader should read "waiting for you" first before you read this and plz read and review. thx ENJOY!**

* * *

**I Won't Let Them Take You**

**(By lilaznbabe)**

* * *

The bright sun rises and shines through the window, lighting up a dark room. Two lovers lay close to each other bare, holding one another as if not wanting to ever let go. The sun flashes upon Ichigo waking him from his deep slumber. As his eyes adjust, he looked towards the window to bear out that it was morning than he looked at his side to find his partner, friend, inspiration and most of all love lying beside him, holding him in a peaceful slumber. He thought back to what had happened last night as he recalled they both shared a romantic and most intimate night together. After bearing in mind of what went on that night he decided to carry on on where he left off, starting from her cheek to her jaws and ending at her neck.

Rukia couldn't help but feel this familiar tingle around her neck. She made a little moan and woke up to find Ichigo going for 'it' once again. This of course only made Rukia giggle and she took her hands and placed them on both sides of his cheeks, moving his attention to her face.

"Good morning to you too…" She gave him a soft kiss. "Strawberry" Ichigo only made a small smirk and continued to what he was doing at her neck… and then.

BANG, BANG "Ooohh IIIccchhhiiigooo," His father banged at the door (for once). "you have about 5 second to put some pants on and cover up that girl you were having sex with last night!"

"Shit" Ichigo quickly searched for his boxers and threw Rukia one of his long shirts to cover herself.

3…2…1… Bang! The door flew across the room following a rambunctious father tackling down his son.

"Finally my son's a man; thank the heavens his day is finally here." He pulled out a small portrait of his beloved wife and rubbed it against his cheek. "It has finally happened my dear, our boy's a man." "Now, who should I be thanking for helping my son become a man?" He turned towards Ichigo's bed to find none other than…gasp. "Rukia? My third daughter?" Tears began to fall from his eyes again. "Oh son you just keep making me more and more proud." 'Bong' Ichigo kneed his father from between his legs making him fall right off of Ichigo. "Dammit old man don't you ever knock before you barge in?" "But why son I did and I gave you a good 5 seconds." He grinned.

* * *

A few moments later after a bizarre morning, Ichigo was called downstairs to discuss something that his father said was 'very important'. In the mean time, Rukia had to stay upstairs and explain a bit to his sisters.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Ichigo came downstairs to find his father sitting at the dinner table sipping some coffee. Ichigo sat himself down across from him and waited for 'the talk'. Instead of talking he took something out of his pocket and placed it on the middle of the table, his badge. Ichigo had a stunned look on his face; he didn't know what to say to his father. Did this mean that all along his father knew what he's been doing?

"Yes I've known for quite some time now," as if reading his mind. "You weren't ever planning on being honest with me so I'll be honest with you." Ichigo's father took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ichigo when you were born your mother and I knew you were very special, we knew you were going to do great things, which is why we named you Ichigo." Ichigo's father paused for a minute and continued. "When you were younger you started to see things like ghosts or spirits if you will and well son I have a good explanation to why you were able to see these things." He paused again and took in a breath, his mind was so mixed up with thoughts on what to say, what he should say or needed to say. "I know what you are and I know what and who Rukia is too." Ichigo decides to interrupt. "And how are you certain what I really am or what this badge really means?" His father only smirked. "Because Ichigo…I was a captain back in my days." Ichigo became silent once again, he was shocked to know that his father was a fellow death god, but a captain as well is just too overwhelming.

"Wait did mom know anything about this?"

"Of course she was the reason why I gave up my powers to be here with you."

"But isn't it against your law to be with a mortal?"

That question had Ichigo's father become serious and stern.

"That what I need to talk to you about,"

"Being a shinigami, I was not to be involved with any human of this world but being a little rebel like you I just didn't give a damn" He smiled as his mind drifted back to the day he met his wife. "And once I met you mother I pushed aside those rules and spent most of my time with her, you mother."

"But did mom know what you were and did the Soul Society find out?"

"I'm not going to lie; your mother was very cunning, she could read me like a book and take the truth out of me with just one smile." They both smiled. Ichigo knew very well that his mother 

was smart, charming, beautiful and wonderful. She was everything in his world just like Rukia. "In the beginning we kept our love secret just like you and Rukia are doing right now," "but then.." He smiled once again. "We had you." Ichigo expressions were going back and forth. His face went from a smile to a stunned face all back again.

"Do to the circumstances I was given a choice to leave Soul Society or leave you and your mother." "Obviously you know what I chose." Ichigo was still a bit overwhelmed a bit but happy to know that his father chose him and his mother before his duties.

"But you see son, I don't think Soul Society will give Rukia the same options as they did for me."

"Why the hell not?"

"Well for one thing rules might have changed and second she's a noble a Kuchki on top of that and knowing Byakuya he won't allow the rules to be broken so easily."

"Hold on a minute," Ichigo banged the table. "You know who Rukia's brother is?"

"Of course we were rivals at the time."

"So Rukia knows you too?"

"Nope, Byakuya didn't have Rukia when I was in Soul Society, his mind was more on her sister and also known as his wife Hisana."

Once again Ichigo's face was back to shock

"You knew Rukia's sister?"

"Yep she'd always held us back from chopping off one another's heads."

Ichigo laughed a bit as he imagined his father pissing the hell off of his rival Byakuya.

"Wait a minute is that why that bastard never accepted me," "Because I'm related to you?"

"I believe that would be a logical answer but listen Ichigo, I know that you love Rukia as much as I loved your mother." "That's why I'm warning you right now if word gets out you're on your own, I can't help you, Keiske can't help you or even Youruichi. Do whatever you can to protect her and most of all respect her decision whatever it may be."

"Wait Keiske, Youruichi and what do you mean by respect whatever decision she makes?"

"Ichigo, you ready to go?" Rukia came downstairs all dressed for school.

"Um, yeah" He turned towards his father once again.

"I suggest you keep this talk between us." Ichigo nodded and started for the door but was stopped by his father.

"And Ichigo be sure to have some safe sex understand?"

"Shut the hell up old man!" He slammed the door and ran out with Rukia.

* * *

The walk was quiet and Ichigo had a lot on his mind which really worried Rukia.

"You ok?" Rukia asked as she took his arm to halt him.

"Huh?" Ichigo's mind was brought back down to earth.

"What were you and your father talking about?"

Ichigo didn't know what to do, he wanted to listen to his father and not tell Rukia of their discussion but then again he didn't want to lie to Rukia. So of course he would only tell half the truth and half lies.

"Um, apparently, what my dad is telling me is that he was a shinigami back then, a captain for the matter." Rukia gave a shocked expression.

"So he knows about our missions and everything?"

"Yep pretty much but he says that he understands our confidential situation and that he's keeping it to himself along with the others who know about 'us'."

"Others?"

"I think my dad got his updates on us from stupidass hat man and the cat."

Now Rukia was very worried, if all these people know or knew about her and Ichigo's relationship this whole time what if it gets to Soul Society? Ichigo took notice to her worried look and held tightly to his chest bring her back.

"Don't worry I know it's scary to hear all this but believe me I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, me or us." He pecked on the head to reassure her even more. Once Rukia's mind was eased, they both continued on to school hoping that no more surprises will be brought up.

**Yay!** **all done with chapter one hope you guys enjoyed it. plz read and review and i'll be working on chapter 2 real soon thanks!**


	2. Our Secret Spot

**Yay new chapter! but b4 i begin... WARNING THIS DOES CONTAIN A BIT OF LEMON OR LIME OR WAT EVER YOU WANT IT TO BE CALLED VERY SEXUAL and i would like to point out that hey i'm a virgin i don't know alot about the sex and stuff but hey i tried alrite so just deal with it! haha i do kind of feel weird writting this but hey i'll get over it. Well hope you enjoy it! by the way i wrote this from 11pm - 2am i'm tired and my writting is a bit lazy as i would say but i tried to make it good so some people mite sound corny or out of char. but i hope you guys still like it. so enjoy and plz read and review u know i love it wen ppl review! thx!**

* * *

**Our Secret Spot**

**(By lilaznbabe)**

* * *

"IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGOOOO," _'when will he ever learn'_ He thought to himself and lifted his fist and extended his arms towards the idiotic companion he calls 'friend'.

"BONG," his fist crashed into Keigo's face with a powerful force.

"I swear you're as worse as my dad." Ichigo pointed out under his breath and left for class.

Mean while Keigo's face was facing the ground crying like a little child.

"Why Ichigo," He sobbed. "Must you be so cruel?"

* * *

"Ohayo Kuchiki-san," Orihme greeted.

"Ohayo Inoue," She smiled at her friend.

"Kuchiki-san your bruise looks like it's healed already." Orihime pointed out while observing the spot.

Rukia had a nervous look on her face from Orihime's close stare and comment.

"Ahahaha, Yeah it sort of healed over the weekend, I told you wasn't something to worry about."

"Ohayo Kurosaki-Kun," Orihime greeted once he walked in the room.

"Hey Inoue," he said and left to go sit at his seat to talk to his other friends.

Rukia has always known that Orihime had some sort of feelings for Ichigo, she knew it from day one. And now she can't help but feel terrible for taking him away from her and on top of all that, she doesn't even know it. Now Rukia is feeling like shit for being such a terrible friend.

* * *

"Ok class settle down," the teacher arrives and class begins. "Alright class I have some very good news for you today."

"Now since this year you all will be learning English, I found someone from America who is willing to teach us some English literature." She said excitingly. "Now please let me welcome, your English teacher for this year, Mr. Ray Sullivan." And on queue a middle aged man walks in with long blond hair tide into a pony-tail and blond beard.

"Good evening class," he greeted in English with an English accent. "Well what an interesting class this is, I'm sure we are going to have a blast ay?"

The class was a bit confused or just weird out from the guy, he wasn't dressed like a teacher he was more like a middle aged hippy. "Alrighty, let me explain a bit about myself. When I lived in America, I taught music to my students, everything they've learn from me had something to do with music and the same will defiantly go to you guys." He grinned. "So I'm sure everyone here likes music right?" The students burst out "yeah" "Fabulous, so here's your assignment, four groups, write a song, make music impress me and you get an easy 100 points "A"" The whole class became excited and thrilled a easy "A" 

and all you have to do is write a freaking song with music didn't sounds like no problem. "But here's the catch, the group of four will write, play and perform together and the song has to be meaningful. Now since you guys aren't that excellent in English yet I'm going to let you use Japanese but you're going to have to put some English into your song. On the final day of this project we will take a little field trip to my studio and record all your songs and make a class album, now isn't that exciting?"

The whole class began to groan but Ichigo thought of the project as an interesting experience and took a look towards Chad and Rukia. _'I know exactly who I want in my group for sure.'_

"Oh don't gloom, why don't we make it more thrilling ay?"

"I'm sure you are all aware of the music festival in the fall" That caught the class's interest once again.

"Well it would appear that I have 4 tickets for the group who has the best song." The class cheered and became more excited about the class project.

"So go ahead and pick your team."

* * *

So of course Ichigo decides to team up with Chad for his musician skills and Rukia for his beautiful voice that he heard a while back.

"Hey Chad can you join my group?" Chad just nodded. Once he got Chad, he went over to Rukia and had her join which made Chad a bit suspicious.

"Rukia you're in my group so deal with it."

"And who the hell made you king of the class?"

"Pipe down; I need you to do some singing."

"What, there is no way in hell that I'm going to sing, go find another girl." Rukia turned her head towards the other side to look the other way. Ichigo moved a bit closer to Rukia and whispered so quietly that only Rukia could hear. "_There is no other girl as good as you though." _This of course made Rukia weak and of course she couldn't refuse. "Fine" Ichigo grinned and without anyone looking he slipped a piece of paper in her hand and walked off. But what Ichigo didn't take notice was Chad watching the whole time, seeing every little detail. _"What's going on Ichigo, is there something you're not telling me?" _Ichigo walks back to Chad. "Alright we already have a 3rd group member, you know anyone else who's good with music?" "Uh, just a drummer but unfortunately he's mute so he can't talk." "Fine by me go ahead and invite him for me would you."

* * *

_(Lunch time with the guys)_

"Wah! I can't believe it Ichigo you hog, you got Chad and Toko the excellent drummer and most of all my beloved Rukia, Ahhhh!" BANG Ichigo kicks Keigo down and tries to enjoy his meal.

For some odd reason Chad feels that Ichigo is hiding something and he wants to know. Usually he would leave it alone but for some reason he wants to make out what was going on between him and Rukia.

* * *

"Ichigo," Chad stood up. "Can I have a word with you 'Alone'

"Uh, sure Chad" The both left to the door and closed it behind them to talk.

"Um ok Chad what's up?"

"You and Rukia have been acting different lately, is there something going on?"

Ichigo panicked what should he do? Chad's his friend and he should be able to trust him with his secret but should he tell Chad?

"W-what do you mean Chad, nothings is going on between me and Rukia."

"Then what was the note you gave her about?"

Again, he didn't know what to say next, he couldn't decide.

"I-its," He paused as Chad waited patiently for Ichigo to spill it out. "Ichigo, I know there are things that you can't tell people because you don't want to risk your friends and loved one's lives, but you can trust me I won't say word to anyone."

He was right, after all it's only Chad, he's good with secrets and plus he's a close friend so he should be able to tell Chad.

"Alright, " He paused to take a deep breath. "When Rukia came back… I said a couple of things that I didn't want him to know because I thought she wouldn't feel the same way."

With that said, Chad knew exactly what Ichigo meant.

"So you and Rukia are…"

"Yeah Chad we're together."

Chad only grinned, he knew those two wanted each other, they're just too stupid to admit it.

"It's about time." Ichigo only grinned.

"But why the secret?"

"Its complicated, to make it short, Soul Society and her brother."

"Well I'm very happy for you Ichigo and don't worry I'll keep this to myself."

"Yeah I know, I trust you." As Ichigo was about to open the door.

"Ichigo," Chad halted him. "That hollow attack last week wasn't keeping you from coming back to school huh?"

"Heh, nope the 'intense battle' I had was more with Rukia."

"And that 'bruise on her neck wasn't from the Hollow?"

Ichigo grinned of the thought.

"Well let's just say if it was the hollow, I would do more than just slice up that Hollow." He smirked.

_Beep beep_

Ichigo's watch went off signaling that he had to go.

"Listen Chad, I've gotta go meet her right now so you mind if you make up a story for me?"

Chad nodded and Ichigo ran off.

* * *

_(Lunch with the girls)_

"This project will be so fun, I'm already writing a song." Orihime said.

All the girls were being their usual selves, laughing, joking, playing but Rukia on the other hand had another thing on her mind, like the note Ichigo gave her.

_Note-_

_Hey meet me in on the 2__nd__ floor in room b-4, 10 minutes before lunch is over, try to hurry._

_-Love Ichigo_

Rukia smiled and stood up from the group.

"Um guys I have to go do something in another class so I'm gonna end lunch a little early."

"Kuchiki-san do you want me to go with you?"

"Oh no its fine thanks I rather go alone, later."

* * *

(In the hall)

"Ok room B-4" She came to a door with a sign "B-4" on top of it.

'_ok let's see what Ichigo's planning.'_

She slowly opens the door to find Ichigo sitting on a desk looking out the window, the sun shining in the back ground made him look very appealing though.

"Ok Strawberry what's going on?"

Ichigo didn't speak but waved his hand to command her to come to him. Of course Rukia had no choice but to obey. Ichigo placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her should, enjoying a peaceful alone time.

"So, this classroom always empty?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, no one uses this room so I thought we might as well put it to use."

"Ah spend 10 minutes in an empty class room alone doing nothing." Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo on the other hand thought differently. He took his and placed it on Rukia's lap, moving up, rubbing her soft skin that he's been yearning for since this morning.

"Well," He whispered seductively in Rukia's ear. "I was hoping we would do something to pass the time."

Rukia shivered and giggled a bit. She moved her position, now she was facing him, her legs were side to side from Ichigo's and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"You think we can do that in 10 minutes?"

"We can try,"

* * *

With that said, Ichigo planted a kiss on her lips and the sensation begins. The kiss was like always, deep, meaningful, beautiful and she loved every bit of it. His exploring tounge made its way through her lips to explore mouth. His hands were the same as his tounge curious and adventurous. They were always looking for something to make her moan. Rukia became more turned on and started grinding on Ichigo making him lose more self control. She moans and he moans, they were making music together in the classroom already and no one knows it but them.

Ichigo starts to unbutton Rukia's shirt so that he can feel more skin. His searching hand made their way to her breast and he quickly and firmly grasped them making her gasp with pleasure. This only made Rukia quicken her pace. More moans were made their lips unlocked from each other to breath in more air and travel around other areas. Rukia decides to do a bit more and begins to bite on Ichigo's neck and lucky for her, she knows exactly where his susceptible spot is. With one nibble, Ichigo cried out his name asking her for more. But Ichigo wouldn't let her take over, no he wouldn't allow it. Ichigo placed his hand on her lap and slowly moved up to her 'area' "_gasp_ Ichigo."

Ichigo knew exactly what she wanted it and his hand started moving in ways that made her go wild and crazy with ecstasy. On top of that he used his other hand to lift her bra up a bit so that he can place his mouth around her breast and he began to suck her sanity away.

"O-oh g-God."

The intercourse was becoming more and more intense…

Ding Ding Ding.

Lunch was over and that was a sign that they had 5 minutes to get dressed and get to class. As they were about to leave the class all dressed up, Rukia pulled Ichigo back to give him one last kiss.

"Better luck next time. " She said and left in a blink of an eye.

**YAY all done well i hope you enjoyed it. and wow wasn't that interesting? hahaha but would like to thank those who reviewed and who have always reveiwed from the 1st story to this one i'm really grateful to you ppl bcuz otherwise i wouldn't be writting this shit! haha you guys rock and i hope you continue reviewing remember your opinions matter to me! thx!**


	3. Promises After Promises

**ok omg its been a while, my explanations are that i didn't have the time and wasn't in the mood to write. N if i'm not in the mood to write than my writting is gonna be like crap n i don't want u guys reading crap. Plus for some reason i wasn't getting any ichiruki mood so i could write anything about them.**

** So Hope u enjoy this, i will try to update soon.**

* * *

"Ichigo," She called out to him yet no answer. "Ichigo, hello earth to Ichigo," She called out to him once again. It worried her a lot to see ichigo so distracted like this, she always knew when he was acting like this meant that there was a lot on his mind. Sooner or later she became really irritated and "STRAWBERRY, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND ANSWER ME!" She yelled loud enough for the world to hear… and apparently Ichigo.

"Dammit woman you're going to make me deaf if you keep yelling at me like that."

"Humph, I wouldn't have to yell at you at all if you weren't day dreaming so much what's wrong with you? Since last period you've been quiet, what's on your mind?"

"Well," Ichigo had to tell her, if she found out from Chad himself things would be worse. But how could he, she's going to beat the shit out of him once he tells her. Before he could answer her, he had a really nervous look displayed on his face. "Promise you won't get mad."

"YOU WHAT?" Rukia bersted out once again, now her yelling was loud enough that the Soul Society could even hear her. "How can you be such an idiot Ichigo, its bad enough that your father knows, it even worse that Urahara has distinguished the fact that there is an "us" but adding more to the list is..Is just a death wish."

"I know that but it was only Chad, I didn't tell anyone else. Chad's our closest friend and you know he's the most understanding, we can trust that he keeps his mouth shut, heck he always keeps his mouth shut."

But that didn't change Rukia's mind one bit, she was still furious with him and kept her angry stare lying on him and that made him feel more and more worse than before. But he also thought it was cute.

"Look, Chad could tell already before I even told him anyway. He thought something was going on between us and was right. Its better if I tell him now and worn him of the danger." Rukia's face softened, understanding the circumstances she could be mad at Ichigo for what he did. It wasn't right of her to, after all she understood what it's like to keep secrets from a very close friend.

"I know what you mean" She sighed a bit and thought of her own best friend, Renji. "There were moments when I wish I could tell Renji about us, hell I want to tell all of Soul Society about us." She smiled a bit of the thought. She could just see it now, their closes friend cheering for them all happy of the fact that they were together, but then reality kicked in and she began pouring tears.

"But if the Soul Society knew…" She paused at the thought of it all, it just hurts, the fear of it is just too hard to escape, and the consideration of not being with Ichigo is just so… heart breaking.

Ichigo couldn't stand seeing her cry, it just makes him feel like he's done something wrong. The tears that pore out of her, out of her soul, was like rain to him and oh how he hated the rain. He quickly took Rukia in his arms, cradling her till her mind was less cloudy and dark. He held her, eased her and kept 

her warm from his touch. This type of thing that Ichigo does was like her pain medicine, it just takes it all away.

"Shhh, I know" Ichigo tried to reassure her even more with word. "The Soul Society won't understand, your brother as well won't tolerate with this, that's why we are going to do our best to hide this together."

As always she would be soothed with what Ichigo would say or promise to her yet deep in her heart she knew that some promises that he makes, he can't always keep. _'I want to believe you Ichigo, badly but there are just some promises that even you just can't keep' _she thought to herself.

"That's easier said than done Ichigo" She smiled a bit. "It seems that today, people are finding out about our secret, your father, your sisters, Chad, even Urahara and Yoruichi knows about us, who else's going to know about us?"

"No one" Ichigo's grip on her became more firm. "I'll make sure of it, that no one else knows." Ichigo looked into her eyes wishing to show her that his promise was genuine.

"I love you and no one can stop me from that for sure. " This made Rukia blush, she loved it when he says those words to her, even though he doesn't' say it as often as he should, still it was like music to her ears. He quickly pulled her in for a kiss. This kiss was beyond the many kisses they've given to each other. This kiss was filled with hope, trust, bliss and most of all devotion to their love. As their lips parted, his arms were kept in place around her waist, pulling her into another embrace.

"I'll protect you... Promise" The last thing he said made her a bit happy, but it mostly frightened her. _'That what I'm afraid of…" _She closed her eyes and held on to him tightly as if she never wanted to let go of his embrace and as she was taking up the atmosphere, a small tear flowed down her cheek.

* * *

(At Urahara's Shop)

Outside the shop, a little girl is sweeping the front door. As she looks in the distance she finds Ichigo and Rukia together with an angry appearance on their faces.

"Where's that son of bitch at?!"

Inside the man in the hat senses their present and walks outside to greet them.

"Ah, just the 'couple' I wanted to see." He grinned at the comment "couple"

"So Rukia, did the little youngster knock you up already, you know you guys should have been doing safe sex."

BANG! The lovely couple knocked him on both cheeks to shut the guy up.

"Shut up I'm not pregnant dumbass," She bersted out.

"We here to discuss something with you," Ichigo pointed out. "Something that's involves us." Ichigo said as he held Rukia's hand to point out 'us' meant her and him.

Urahara got up from his knock out attack and smiled with his oh so, annoying smile.

"How cute well please come inside."

The room was quiet, no one could speak, only stares were displayed to one or the other person in the room.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about to me?"

"We want to know how you found out." Ichigo answered.

"Why, find out what Ichigo, I know nothing." He said playfully, acting like he doesn't know anything.

"Me and Rukia's relationship that's what!" Ichigo bersted out in anger.

"Oh that hahaha,"

Ichigo just couldn't take it anymore, he was about to kill this bastard right off the spot if he didn't quit with his act.

"Man that's a load off, I thought you wanted to talk about girls or worse sex."

Urahara bersted out laughing once again and that was all Ichigo needed to lose all of his patience.

"That's it!" Ichigo flew across the table and ringed him by the collar. Then Urahara's face became more serious.

"Alright, we'll talk," Ichigo then calmed down and put the ex-captain down. "But before we talk, I need Rukia to leave the room for a few minutes."

"Me, Why?" she said angrily, it didn't make sense this involves her too so why can't she stay?

"I'm sorry Rukia, but the 'boys' got to talk right now, we'll call you back and don't worry, this doesn't concern you."

With that said, Rukia had no choice but to leave the room. She stepped out and the door shut. But of course Rukia was curious and listened from the other side.

* * *

The room was silent once again, with just two men.

"You do realize what you're doing right?"

Ichigo wanted to nod but wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure if he knew what he was asking for, he's not even sure what the outcome will be. But, what he does know is he loves Rukia enough to put those worries aside and bring out the courage to fight for her, even if it might lead him to his death.

"To be honest I have no clue." Ichigo finally spoke and Urahara just kept his stare. Ruika on the other hand felt worried and guilty for burdening him like this.

"But," Ichigo spoke again. "What I do know is that I'm crazy about her." Ichigo smiled as his thoughts were filled with Rukia, her appereace, personality, affections, kisses and many other things that's got him so head of heals for her.

"I don't want to lose her and I know that the Soul Society won't just allow this to happen, I understand that." Ichgio's fist tightens of the thought of losing Rukia.

Ichigo was about to speak again till, Urahara took this time to speak.

"So that means you're going to fight all of Soul Society again huh?" Urahara finished for him. Ichigo nodded, its true he would battle everyone single death god that dare stands in his way after all he's done it before when they thought about executing her.

"Your goal seems achievable but does Rukia like the thought of that?" Ichigo was stopped, he wasn't so sure what Rukia thinks, he hasn't even considered it.

"Well if you don't know than we should ask her first," Looking towards the door with a grin. "Right, Rukia?"

* * *

Ichigo stood up and turned towards the door to find Rukia opening it with tears streaming down her eyes, a look that stabs his soul more sharply than any blade he's faced.

"Rukia…I..**SMACK**" Ichigo was put at a pause as hand ran across his face.

"You idiot, I swear do you ever think?" She started pounding on his chest and broke down crying on it afterwards.

"I don't want to see people hurt or die again because of me, I don't want to have blood stains on me again Ichigo."

Ichigo knew he's done it this time; her tears were burning him alive. How could he be so selfish and not consider what this would do to Rukia? He held her tightly and whispered.

"I'm sorry Rukia; I won't do anything to hurt…Promise"

* * *

**Wow took me a long ass time to update again my bad. a little advice to the guys DON'T MAKE PROMISES U CAN'T FUCKING KEEP! i would also like to thank those who have been review, who have always been review and i would like u guys to keep it up cuz ur the best. N for new readers... READ&REVIEW Thank!**


	4. Family Time

**Yay new chapter posted! I just like to point out first that i do not own Natalie's song "Where are you". and i do not own Bleach. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Reviewing means a lot to me so plz ppl keep reviewing i want some feed back here. If i'm writing this stuff for you, u guys better do somethng for me and review. Alright i hope you enjoy this chapt, i don't think its really that good cuz i wasn't in a good mood when i wrote this. but enjoy! READ&REVIEW!!**

* * *

After the sad visit to Urahara's, Rukia and Ichigo left for home to sleep.

(Next morning)

Relaxed in bed, wrapped in one another's arms, it was like being in a trance until…

"IIIIICCCHHHIIGGOOO!" his father flew right into the room bouncing up and down on the bed where the couple lied.

"Dammit old man I swear I'll rip you to shreds." Ichigo took notice that his father wasn't in his uniform for work, but yet he's dressed to go out.

"Now, now my son no need to be all down and moody, after all today is a perfect day to go out for a family picnic."

Ichigo just made an annoyed, lazy type face, thinking his father had finally lost it.

"You're insane" his last comment as he continued his sleep with Rukia.

"Oh come on son, it's going to be fun and Rukia's never spent time with the family before I think it would be great if she did." His father grinned.

"ERR" Ichigo growled in annoyance. But Rukia eased his temper. "A picnic sounds like a good idea Ichigo, we should go."

Ichigo groaned in defeat as he stuffed his face further into the pillow. "Fine, go get ready."

Ichigo's father cheered as the twins joined in and cheered along with him, well except for Karin she just stood there and rolled her eyes.

* * *

(At the park)

Rukia was dressed in a beautiful, white sundress that not only suited her style, but also suited her tiny figure. Ichigo wore jeans, a shirt and a blue jacket over his shirt.

The family sat their selves under a huge Sakura tree within the park and they all are enjoying their delicious Bento, specially made by Yuzu.

Ichigo took this opportunity to play soccer with Karin since he's never had the time to do anything with his sisters. Yuzu played along only to make sure no one get's injured after all she's always playing 'the motherly' role. While the siblings were bonding, Rukia was sitting next to Isshin, enjoying the view of Ichigo and his twin sisters running around and play. Rukia watched Ichigo the whole time, his smile that he had on his face was her most favorite view of him. It never fails to make her happy when she see's Ichigo grin like that.

"You know I haven't seen him smile like that since…" Rukia looked over to Isshin to hear what he was about to finish. "Masaki, his mother died." Isshin just kept on looking at his son enjoying the look on his face.

"And this family has you to thank for it Rukia." Rukia blushes, she never thought she did anything for this family.

"Well, I don't think I'm fully responsible for his happiness, I mean he has a loving family and friends, no wonder he's so happy."

Isshin just shook his head in disagreement. "No, you have everything to do with his contentment, before you he was always depressed, grumpy and just in a bad mood all the time."

Rukia smiled a bit and giggled a bit at what Isshin just said. "With all due respect Mr. Kurosaki but that's just Ichigo in general." Isshin also laughed along with her.

Haha yes that's true but, he's never even taken the time to spend occasions with us, his own family anymore. But as you can see right now, you've changed all that and I must thank you for that."

This only made Rukia blush even more.

"Please don't ever leave this family, I don't think this family could handle it, heck my knuckle headed son won't be able to cooperate with it." Rukia only grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Dessert time)

Everyone was sitting down enjoying their favorite flavored ice cream. Although the family was together, Ichigo and Rukia decided to sit a little bit further away from the family, just for some private time. But they were still viewable to the family's nosey eyes.

Ichigo sat down next to Rukia facing her from the opposite side of her as she was also in the same position as him. They decided to share their Ice cream since they both wanted chocolate. Rukia was basically feeding herself and Ichigo as well, after all, the guy can be lazy at times. But hey Rukia knows that he needs to be catered to ever once in a while. While she was feeding Ichigo, he quickly took this chance to lean forward and give Rukia a quick kiss. This of course only made Rukia smile and blush.

"What was that for?"

"Do I have to give you a reason every time I want to kiss you?" Rukia only smirked at his comment.

* * *

(Family point of view)

"AWW Kawaii!" Yuzu screamed out as she watched Ichigo kiss Rukia.

"Yuck, I'm ok that they're going out but can't they keep urges private?"

"Haha, now Karin you brothers a man now and it going to be hard for him to control his urges." Isshin grinned at the view of his son. _'Pretty soon now I'll have a grandchild' _Isshin became teary with joy.

* * *

(Ichiruki point of view)

"You know, your father was talking to me about you." She said while feeding him.

"Really? What did the old man say about me this time?"

"Nothing much, he was just saying how miserable your life was before me." She grinned with pride.

"Are you kidding, you kick me, hit me, yell at me and you're always bitching. If you ask me I'm miserable even when I'm with you he joked." Rukia became furious and took her scoop of ice cream and scrapped it on his nose. Ichigo got mad while Rukia took this time to run off laughing. She ran behind a tree to create a barrier between her and Ichigo. This didn't stop Ichigo though, he took her arm and pinned her down to the ground but Rukia wasn't going to let him win that easy.

"Yuzu, Karin quick help me" She yelled over to the two girls as she was being pinned down. Yuzu and Karin quickly ran towards Ichigo and Rukia. Karin quickly gave Ichigo a foot ball tackle, while Yuzu helped Karin pin their brother down. Rukia took this opportunity to tickle the hell out of Ichigo, making sure he gets the torture he deserves.

"Come on take it back," Rukia yelled as she was tickling Ichigo in his well known areas that make him squeal. Ichigo kept cracking up, trying as best as he can not to give in to her. But you know Rukia always wins.

"Haha, alright I'm miserable without you ok now stop." He said while giggling. After Rukia heard him admit that he was wrong she got off of him and had the girls release his arms. But then in came Isshin flying from the sky, diving down to his son.

"My turn" Ichigo quickly lifted up one of his legs and knocked him in the spot where it makes his father sing the sopranos.

* * *

(After park)

After a fun day at the park with the family, Rukia and Ichigo decided to spend the rest of the day with each other in his room.

Rukia was sitting on his bed resting her head against the bed board, while Ichigo on the other hand was resting Rukia's lap with a note pad and pen in his hands. Ichigo decided it was best to start writing something for their project in school, after all it's in a month from now and they also need to rehears it before they go in and record. But Ichigo was having a difficult time lettering some lyrics. Actually, it wasn't a problem for him writing them, it was more of a problem writing the right thing for Rukia to sing. He ripped out page after page of lyrics that he started with. Rukia took one of his pages and started reading them and then another, she was amazed at how beautiful and deep he can be.

"Ichigo, these lyrics you're throwing out sound fine, why don't you use these?"

"Because, I want to write something that you can sing about, I mean these songs sounds like something a guy would sing to a girl."

"Well you are a guy and apparently you are dedicating these to a girl, and it better be me."Rukia grinned as she quickly tapped his nose with one of the lyrics.

"Of course they're about you idiot," He smiled back at her. He started writing again and continued to rip out the page.

Rukia took that page and read

'_There's someone out there for me, _

_I know she's waiting so patiently, _

_Can you tell me her name?_

_This life long search is going to drive me insane._

_How does she laugh, how does she cry?_

_What's the color of her eyes? _

_Does she even realize I'm here?_

_Where is she, where is she?_

_Where is this beautiful girl?_

_Who is she, who is she?_

_Who's gonna complete my world?_

_Where is she, where is she?_

_Where is this beautiful girl?_

_Who is she, who is she?_

_Who's gonna complete my world?'_

And that's where it stopped, which made Rukia a bit mad because she liked the sound of the lyrics. She quickly swiped the pen from Ichigo's hands and continued the lyrics.

'_I'm staring out at the sky,' _she stopped to quickly think of something else to write. Ichigo took a look at what she wrote and smiled. Seeing that she was being trouble a bit, he quickly wrote something in between to give her some time.

'_(I see you baby)' _Rukia giggled and followed on what she wrote.

'_Praying that he will walk in my life._

_Where is the man of my dreams?_

_I'll wait forever how silly it seems._

_How does he laugh? _

_How does he cry?_

_What's the color of his eyes?_

_Does he even realize I'm here?'_

Rukia and Ichigo continued writing, till they finished the duet. After they were finished, they took pride into what they wrote and were very happy of their song they wrote together.

"This would be a perfect song right here." Rukia pointed out as she looked through the lyrics. Ichigo cuddled next to her and smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, it would be," Ichigo kissed her cheek. "But too bad we're not doing a duet." Ichigo said bluntly taking Rukia by surprise.

"What are you talking about, you can sing with me."

"Sorry, I don't sing, never have, never will." Rukia only pouted and crossed her arms.

"What was the point in writing this than?" She said as she tossed the lyrics to Ichigo.

"For fun and something for us to look back on." Ichigo grinned.

Rukia also smiled and thought back to school.

"You know you never got to finish what you started at school." She said seductively.

With this said, he quickly leaned it and kissed her. He tried to surprise her by swiftly pinning her down on the bed and it worked.

"So do you want to finish than?" He asked as he leaned in for another kiss. But Rukia quickly placed her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Love to but I need a shower," She said bluntly as she got out of bed and went to the door. As she was opening the door she turned around and said. "And I think you need one too because you stink." She grinned and ran for the showers. Having Ichigo follow her after what she said.

* * *

**Well i hope you guys like it. a bit corny i know but hey i'm the author! hahaha PLZ REVIEW! Thx for reading**


	5. Hot Shower

**omg i'm so sorry for the late update but you know me i suck at lemons ok i can't write this stuff but hey i tried so i hope you like it! By the way thank you to those who review and keep reading my stories i'm really glad you guys enjoy them and those who hav added this to your favorites and such PLZ REVIEW! i want your opinion on this. Yes it means that much to me. so plz READ AND REVIEW enjoy thx for reading!**

* * *

Steam, heat and passion, it was too much to bare. The walk in shower covered up in fog and the heat was like no other. Inside were two lovers in the course of their own 'heat' making. The impassioned water was pouring down on them, slashing their bodies with such bliss as they kissed. Ichigo's hand slowly roamed her entire body from top to bottom, making sure he get's every detail of her. He lightly pushed her against the glass, grinding on her, pleasuring her till she screams his name. Rukia's eyes rolled back along with her head as her hands were roaming his shoulders and chest. Their bare skin rubbing against each other was unbearable. Ichigo's hands slowly move to her chest and roughly grasp her breast making Rukia gasp and moan from the sensation. His kisses slowly trailed down to her neck, finding her sensitive area that made her grip more firmly on his shoulders. Ichigo decides to move even lower to her other breast, licking it, engulfing it in his mouth as if he was eating her alive. "Ah" Rukia's hand grasped his head, encouraging him to keep on doing what he was doing. Ichigo's other hand slowly went down to her hips and lower. Rukia was panting; she doesn't know how much more she can take until she felt something penetrate her. Ichigo quickly moved his mouth back to her lips to keep her from screaming any louder. His finger kept pumping in and out of her moving in a circular motion waiting for her 'arrival'. Rukia lightly moved away as Ichigo moved back to her neck for more of her taste.

"Ah…I-Ichigo….ah…stop stalling…and do it…already." She said in between breaths.

Ichigo placed his head against Rukia's, staring down into her eyes.

"Heh and you said I'm too eager" Ichigo quickly kissed her, running his tounge inside her almost fighting her inside. That's when Rukia finally came.

"Time to get cleaned up." He whispered seductively.

Ichigo smirked and sited his tongue on her skin, moving down lower and lower till he has reached her open. Rukia gasped as she bucked her hips from where his head was. His tounge was like a snake, in and out going up and around inside her. The sensation he was making was just amazing that she groaned her hips further towards him, wanting him to go in more. Ichigo rose back up to her face kissing her once again about ready to give her what she's been wanting for a while and then…

* * *

Click the door burst open. "Hey Ichigo I …got…something… for…you…" His father started to blush at this site. Ichigo quickly covered up Rukia and turned her away from the see through glass.

"Dammit dad why would you barge in when someone's in the shower."

"Sorry son I assume you were bathing alone, I'll give you the surprise later."

His father quickly shut the door and ran off red as ever and happy.

Ichigo's attention was back on Rukia who was pissed off, embarrassed and most of all annoyed.

"That killed it didn't it?" Rukia only nodded and took a towel to wrap herself in it and left. Ichigo sighed in aggravation and banged his head against the glass door.

* * *

(Later)

"Dammit dad I should kill you right now, what the hell!"

"Now son please I was only trying to give you your surprise gift I didn't know you and Rukia were role playing in the showers."

Ichigo started to blush and get even more angry than before.

"Dammit dad shut up."

"Alright, here" Isshin placed a pair of keys in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo had a shock look on his face, his expression was in disbelief.

"Dad, is this?"

"Yep, my son now that you have a woman it's better to be able to take that woman where ever she pleases. Now that you have your licence I think you're able to have your very own bike."

Outside was a shiny black motorcycle, nothing like a Harly but a more sporty and fast looking bike. Ichigo couldn't believe it; his dad actually got him a ride.

"I know it's not a car son but I should be good enough, after all this is how I won your mother over." Isshin smirked and winked at Ichigo. Ichigo grinned a bit and shock his father's hand in gratitude.

"Thanks dad"

* * *

**Yea i know it was short but i'm tired my brain can't function anymore! i'll try to update soon but until then READ AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Sweet Ride

**Hey all! sorry its been a long long long time since i've updated chapters... i've been busy, there's been lack of inspiration and i had no ideas for a while. But i want thank to those who reviewed, and i saw a couple of people who have added me to their favorites and i want to thank them too because it shows me that you're still reading thanks thanks reveiwers and readers are my motivations and new episodes...o sorry let me rephrase... good new episodes of bleach are a huge inspiration....and Fade to black was a real pusher so i will continue to write as much as i can so enjoy this new chapter... drama won't come for a little but enjoy the happy times while you still can cuz drama like Romeo and Juliet are on the way. enjoy review plz!**

* * *

**Sweet Ride**

* * *

Eyes... staring eyes showing either the look of surprise, envy or amazement as Ichigo slowly rode his bike to the parking space with Rukia holding on to him tightly as if she was holding on for her life. Ichigo of course didn't mind the tight embrace but he did feel uncomfortable about the bothersome eyes staring at them while he was helping Rukia off his sweet new ride.

"Hey IIIIIICCCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" BONG! The sound of Keigo's impact in Ichigo's fist.

"S-weet… rrr-ide" his voice fading from the painful pound on his face.

Rukia took this chance to head for class before they cause anymore suspicion.

"Uh… thank you for the ride Kurosaki-kun." Using her sweet yet fake voice to perfect her act.

"um… yeah no problem…" _gotta tell her to work on that annoying sound when she talks like that._

As Rukia left… Keigo rises up with a very creepy smirk…

"So… giving Kuchiki rides huh…" he said while nudging ichigo with his elbow. "Shut up, I only gave her a ride because she said she was running late and I was conveniently in the area." Keigo of course wouldn't buy it even if it was the truth (which it's not) "Yeah… Conveniently" he said with sarcasm. "So was she "running late" because of you, you animal? hahaha!" This only made Ichigo furious. "You know what?!" Ichigo ran after his annoying friend and as usual Keigo runs for his very dear life. "Haha Ichigo and Kuchiki sitting on a tree!" "Get back here you little creep!"

* * *

From afar a little red-head had also witnessed Ichigo and Rukia's arrival and is now full of envy, even if she knows she shouldn't be.

'_how am I supposed to compete with that?' 'Kuchiki-san you are truly a worthy opponent, I must pursue Kurosaki-kun as soon as possible.'_

* * *

(In Class)

In comes Mr. Sullivan and the class goes silent

"Ok settle down, now I'm sure everyone has read the balcony scene of "Romeo and Juliet".

"Yo Mr. S," Keigo interrupted. "Yes Keigo my man," "How do you expect us to understand this when we speak Japanese?" "Well Keigo I am a teacher and I will be guiding you to understand these complex literature but the one thing I ask from my students is effort, you all know how to use the internet I'm sure, so what you could have done at home was research." That only kept Keigo silent amazingly. "So going from the baloney scene who can explain the situation that is occurring at that particular moment?" the room was silent…until ichigo raised his hand. It's a very important scene where the two lovers who come from different worlds, confess their love, they find out of their true names but have trouble deciding if they are destined enemies or destined lovers. But of course love concurs and they admit their love in secrecy." "Wow, ichigo that was a perfect analysis you've just made, I take it you have read this book before?" This made Ichigo a bit embarrassed but Rukia was really amazed. "Well… Shakespeare is sort of my favorite writer." "Well you sure have a fabulous taste in literature. Well, does anyone have any questions for me, anything about the book?" Rukia for once in class actually raised her hand. "I don't really understand, they are born enemies, they are forbidden lovers, and most importantly they end in tragedy and despair. How does this not matter to them?"

Rukia's question has made everyone else wonder as well, except for ichigo, he understood what Rukia was thinking and it disappointed him as well.

"That's a very good question and I don't want to spoil everything for you guys but the ending is a great tragedy full of despair. And i know that it seems i know it seems like they don't care of consequences but believe me they do, they just choose to ignore it and be happy. and understand Ms. Kuchiki that love has no bounds, when you're in love death does not matter. I mean imagine meeting someone that means more to you than life itself, if you can be with him or her, what is the point of living anyway? This play that Shakespeare wrote inspired me to fight for my love and we've been married for over 20 years, still happy to this day." This only brought Rukia back to comfort and she took a glance at her Romeo with a smile and ichigo returned it.

Mr. Sullivan took a look at his watch and closed his back. "Alright class we have 20 minutes before class ends I say we group up and start working on projects. Remember easy "A's" and four tickets to the music festival." "Oh I almost forgot, I have taken the liberty of creating a school dance for all of you I think it would be a great experience for you all since I see no history of proms or dances so get tickets and go snag yourself a date."

Keigo stood up to make an important announcement

"May I announce that Kuchiki-san is taken, alas not by me… but my good buddy/player Ichigo."

Ichigo stood up with rage. "Shut-up Keigo, how many times do I have to tell you there's nothing going on between me and her" "Yeah sure."

"ok calm down, Keigo stay out of other people's affairs alright."

Students are now seated in their groups discussing plans for final projects, which is due in two more months.

"Ok so I've been working on a couple of lyrics" Ichigo threw a Journal in the middle of their table. "but I'm not sure which one to choose." "So we should meet up at my place and start making some music first than we can come up with good lyrics sounds good?" The group agreed and they got to work.

Class ends and everyone rushes out and on a desk lies a journal filled with lyrics.

"Huh what's this," Normally Mr. S would respect everyone's privacy but he couldn't help but be curious of what's inside due to the author's name written on it. He skimmed and had the looked of approval and amazement. He took his cell phone and dialed one of his greatest friends in the music industry. "Hello my good friend, say remembers those new lyrics you're trying to work on? I got them, no I didn't write it… One of my students, Ichigo Kurosaki…. Let me tell ya, there must be a great girl giving him some inspiration to write these beautiful lyrics… I'll be sure to fax them to you."

* * *

**Yeah sorry know its a bit lame and rushed but i hope you guys enjoyed it! remember to review thx!**


	7. Mom?

* * *

Hey guys, i know its been a long long long time since i've updated but hey i'm trying to make it good so you guys can enjoy it. I just spent this whole night trying to make this chapter i hope you guys enjoy it. Now I'm just going to let you know that these next two chapters is going about Ichigo's mom. Its going to be a real tear-jerker or at least i hope i will be. But anways enjoy sorry again i haven't updated, next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

**Mom?**

"Dammit!" Yelled Ichigo as he was rummaging through his room, searching for his journal.

"What happened ichigo? Did you finally loose your mind?" Rukia smirked at her remark. "Haha very funny she-witch, no I didn't loose my mind, I'm lost my journal." Rukia rolled her eyes knowing that someone like him would be capable of misplacing thinks all the time. She decided to help ichigo find the book because after all it was a group grade and she wasn't going to let Ichigo's stupidity cost their group an A.

She started to check under his bed and noticed a small shoe box. It was really funny, spending so many months in his room and she never seemed to notice this peculiar box. She knew that she shouldn't be opening ichigo's personal belongings but knowing her curiosity she wouldn't give a rat's ass and open the box anyway. As she was opening it she found….

Pictures, pictures of a young beautiful woman, gorgeous smile that could light of the sky. This person in the picture looked very similar to the huge poster size picture in the living room that Isshine would worship everyday. Rukia noticed that in the photograph that she was not alone, in the picture was her smiling at young baby with very orange hair. Didn't need to guess who the baby was; the box was filled with pictures of Ichigo's mother. She even found a picture of Ichigo that looked he was five and had a very dorky smile; Rukia couldn't help but laugh at this picture. Ichigo heard her laughter and was curious to know what she was laughing about.

"What the hell is so funny,"

"You… you look so adorable in this." She said showing him the photograph. "Why don't you ever show me these?" Ichigo couldn't answer and looked away with sorrow and guilt. Rukia sat on the bed with Ichigo while holding the pictures trying her best of comfort him. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not your fault?" "Then why do I still feel guilty?" "You couldn't have done anything Ichigo you were just a child, you didn't understand what was happening at the time." As Rukia was reassuring Ichigo, he began to shake and fume. So mixed in his anger, guilt and remorse that he couldn't hold it all in and he started to yell. "BUT I COULD HAVE LISTENED TO HER!" Holding his head trying to keep himself together but failing miserably. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck to allow him to rest his head upon her shoulders and she gently strokes his head. She didn't know what to do, she wanted him to let go of this guilt that he held inside for so long.

Ichigo's breathing finally calms down and he spoke again. "She told me to stay at her side, and I ran off like an idiot, she would have still been here if I hadn't been so stupid, I should have kept walking!" "She's your mother Ichigo it's in her instincts to protect her children not the other way around." "You know what, now that I think about it, she might still be protecting you right now." Ichigo looked up at Rukia with a confused look and she looked away towards the picture in her hands. "I don't know your mother, but I can tell that she was a very strong woman and I think her strength that she's passed down to you has been keeping you alive from every battle your crazy ass has been putting yourself into." She said as she looked at him with a smile, this made Ichigo laugh a bit too. "Well that's because you keep putting yourself into crazy shit and I have to save your ass all the time." "That is not true, you're the trouble maker, and you're always getting yourself into situations you can't even handle. You're nothing but a crazy bastard." She crossed her arms with anger. Ichigo replied with a kiss, "I'm not just crazy, just crazy about you." Ichigo continued making out with Rukia throughout the night, forgetting about his journal.

* * *

Next day in class,

"Ok class, books out and we will continue on with our tragic play." Before everyone had their books out, Mr. Sullivan slipped Ichigo's journal on his desk and whispered. "You left this in class yesterday, hope you don't mind me reading it, very talented writer by the way." He smiled and walked back to the front of the class.

Fast forward the Day.

Class is ending; everyone is packing to go home. "Don't forget school dance." Everyone exits out of the class room. "How exciting our first school dance, is anyone bringing dates?" Orihime questioned, mostly looking at ichigo. Suddenly two arms were wrapped around her boobs. "Oh Inoue I would be honor to accompany you on this romantic occasion." Yelled Chizuru. "You'll probably ruin her night creepy bitch!" Yelled Tatsuki as she punched Chizuru off. Keigo smoothly flipped his hair back like some sort of superstar. "Well I know who I want to ask, if it's not too late." He knelt down in front of Rukia as he was about to purpose to her. "Rukia would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me." This made Ichigo twitch and Rukia noticed. _I should really rethink my friendship with that bastard. _Ichigo thought. "Oh Keigo I'm so flattered but you know I really don't know-"Rukia was about to reject until Keigo grabbed her hands to stop her. "Oh please Kuchiki it would mean…" Bong "She said no ya creep." Ichigo said while kicking Keigo off. "I might have a better suggestion to our dilemma," Ishida interrupted. "Since we are all friends, why don't we all go as a group, so no one feels date less?" "That's a great idea." Mizuro replied. With the plan set everyone left to go home for the day.

* * *

Walking to Ichigo's bike, "Ichigo, would there be a lot of dancing involved at this event?" "Uh no we all are going to stand around the whole night bored out of our minds. Yes there's dancing involve." "I know that enough idiots I'm just asking will it be a requirement for me to dance?" "You don't have to I guess, wait a minute you don't know how? What do they do for parties in your world?" "Don't get me started with no Nobel's parties." All of a sudden Ichigo struck an idea. Riding back to his house.

"Go get changed into something nice we are going out tonight. Rukia just looked at him weird after is he gave her a random command. "Just trust me you're going to have fun." Rukia quickly ran upstairs to change into a mini-skirt and a slimingly looking shirt with black high heeled boots to match. Ichigo was changing into a white t-shirt with a dress shirt un-buttoned and some black dress pants. He waits for Rukia outside on his bike. Rukia quickly comes down curious to know where ichigo is planning to take her. "Where are we going this time?" "Since when did I ever tell you where we are going?" Rukia rolled her eyes and hoped on the ride and drove of to god knows where.

* * *

Upon their arrival rukia notices stairs that lead to underground and a good amount of people were heading down there. "What is this place?" "Its sort of like a club where people go hangout, dance and perform." "I use to go here with Chad to watch his band perform sometimes." "So why are we here?" "To teach you how to dance dummy." Ichigo quickly pulls Rukia in before she could beat for that last remark. The club was really dark with dim blue lights glowing everywhere. Surprisingly on stage was Chad and his band. They quickly ran towards Chad while he was setting up. "Hey Chad," Chad quickly looked up to see Ichigo and Rukia running towards him. "I didn't know you were performing tonight." "Well the band actually wanted to have Mr. Sullivan and his wife view us and see if we might have a chance at a record deal." "What! Mr. Sullivan is here?!" He didn't say anything but pointed to a table where Mr. Sullivan was taking a sip of Vodka with another woman. Ichigo and Rukia walked up to greet him. "Well do my eyes deceive me, Ichigo and Rukia on a date?" Ichigo quickly lets go Rukia's hands and blushes a bit along with Rukia. "haha don't worry I won't blow your little secret, to be honest with you two seem like an obvious couple." "Heh, so I heard you and your wife are reviewing Chad's band." "Oh sure my wife and I are always interested in seeking new talents and speaking of my wife I would like you to meet my dear angel, Yukita." As Ichigo looked over to the woman to say hello, he found her staring at Rukia as if she saw a ghost. Ichigo took a glance at Rukia and back at Yukita. "Darling are you alight?" Coming back to earth, Yukita shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry I don't' know what came over me, hello" "Dear I would like you to me two of my most promising students Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki." "Nice to meet you, Wait," looking over to her husband. "Did you say Kurosaki as in Isshin Kurosaki" "You know my dad?" Mr. Sullivan had a look as if his memory has been knocked back into him. "Oh of course Kurosaki I knew that name sounded familiar as a matter of fact yes we do know of your father and mother, we were actually great friend." "Believe it or not your father introduced me to Ryan here." Yukita smiled at her love. "And your mother introduced me to Yukita." Ichigo just laughed in his head picturing his dad and mom as matchers. "So how do you know my dad?" He asked Yukita. Mr. Sullivan was about to answer until Yukita raised her hand to interrupt. "I've known your father from High school." "And what about my mom." He looked towards Mr. Sullivan. "Oh your mother she was in my old band I was telling you guys about." Ichigo's eyes went wide, picturing his mother in a bad. "You're kidding." Rukia was shocked to hear as well. "No actually, she was our star performer, if you don't believe us come to our studio down town and we'll show you a video of our old days." "Dear don't we have a video of that night when they first met?" "Oh right, that's perfect. You're going to be really amazed at your mother; she was so alive when she's on stage." "My dad never told me about that, not even my mom." "Well perhaps they never had a chance to tell you and I'm sorry for your loss, I know it must hurt, she was a great friend of mine." Ichigo looks down a bit as his thought ponder back on his mother. Then a light flashed on stage and on Ichigo and rukia as the lead singer of Chad's band starts an introduction. "How's everyone tonight?" The audience cheers as a reply. "Alright, originally we were going to start out hardcore but our buddy Chad wants to play a song for these two lovely couple so go ahead find a partner and hit to the dance floor while we take it nice and slow." The music starts to play; Ichigo smirks at his buddy Chad and takes Rukia's hand guiding her to the dance floor. Rukia pulls back a bit, refusing to go and dance. "Ichigo I don't think this is a good idea." "Relax, this is an easy one, you'll get the hang of it." As the intro music was playing the lead singer, speaks.

* * *

"Baby, I know you're hurting right now. But don't worry cause I'll be your superman." Rukia was looking deep into Ichigo's eyes and slowly moving to the music. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck while he had his around her waist, swaying slowly to the melody.

I can love you like no one can  
I can be your superman  
Just take my hand lets fly away

Ichigo twirls Rukia around so her back faces him, and he places his arms back around her waist. Rukia got into the moment and moved how ever she felt live moving.  
I promise I'll be there everyday  
Just close your eyes lets start to fly  
I'm gonna love you until i die  
Until the day of my death till my very last breath i'm gonna love you  
When no ones left

Dancing with Ichigo was so relaxing, she felt like she was sleeping, in a dream. Ichigo turned her back around and moved once more in their original form. He glanced over at Chad and gave him a thumbs up.  
_[Verse 1]_  
Come fly with me baby  
Yeah i'm the one with the S on my chest  
Forget about your ex  
He dont know what love is  
He just failed the test  
Plus he dont treat you right  
He keeps you crying all night  
See he's like your kryptonite  
I came to give you that strength so you can leave him behind  
You can start all over just press rewind  
Cuz he dont understand that your one of a kind  
So sweet so sexy and just so fine  
I'ma fight till my death just to make you mine  
I'ma never neglect you  
Never have time to stress you  
And always respect you  
Girl your like a hidden treasure and i promise to love you  
From now until forever  
Oooh para siempre mija  
Te promento te voy a amar  
Hasta la muerte

_[Chorus]_  
I can love you like no one can  
I can be your superman  
Just take my hand lets fly away  
I promise i'll be there everyday  
Just close your eyes lets start to fly  
I'm gonna love you until i die  
Until the day of my death till my very last breath i'm gonna love you  
When no ones left

As the other couples at the table watched the two young birds in love. "So why didn't you let me tell them the real story?" Mr.S asked

"I don't think they need to know about it yet, they're both probably stressed as it is already with their situation."

"You don't think she's..."

"I thought she was, she looks exactly like but once i heard her name i knew it couldn't be her." Yukita looked at them and smiled. "They look adorable dont' they Ryan?" "Reminds me of the old times." He says holding her hand.

"i'm wondering how they are going to handle this situation though, she holds the Kuchiki name and you know those snobs won't tolerate with this." "Not to mention your father." Yukita had a sad look on her face. "What father?" Ryan squeezes her hand. "Well no matter how tough the battle may be i know they'll make it like we did." "If Rukia is anything like her sister, their relationship might end up in termoil."

_[Verse 2]_  
I'm the type of guy that will stand by your side  
To wipe them tears when they fall from your eyes  
I'm the one you hold when your nights is cold  
The one that stays near to fight away your fears  
You aint gotta be scared  
See i'll put an end to your ex  
No more beating you up or pulling on your hair  
See i came to save the day  
A man like that shouldnt treat you that way  
And i dont understand why'd you take that route  
Look at yourself, your beautiful inside and out  
You need to drop that zero, uh  
Let me swoop you off your feet cuz i can be your super hero  
Do you follow my lead?  
I guarantee you baby, i'm all that you need  
See you can change your plans  
All you got to do is call on me and i can be your superman

_[Bridge] _

Rukia looked into his eyes as Ichigo was closing in on her lips.  
Will you be by my side for the rest of my life (For the rest of my life)  
Will you love me till i die

_[Chorus]_  
I can love you like no one can (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
I can be your superman (superman)  
Just take my hand lets fly away  
I promise i'll be there everyday (ooh you promise)  
Just close your eyes lets start to fly  
I'm gonna love you until i die (till i die)  
Until the day of my death till my very last breath i'm gonna love you  
When no ones left (oh yeah)

* * *

_[Outro]_  
No ones left  
Till no ones left  
Till no ones left  
Gonna love you  
Gonna love you  
My superman  
My superman

Even as the music was fading, it didn't seem like it was ending because Ichigo and Rukia are so lost in the trance of their dancing. Ichigo continued to hold her, their nosed touched one another not wanting to look away and be swept back into reality.

* * *

Sorry i'm going to have to end it here. But don't worry i'm working on the next chapter it should be up soon. (i hope) So let me know, what do u think? i know a bit out of character but hey sometimes you need some of that right? So who the hell is Yukita, who is mr. S really? Well stay tuned to find out. But in the mean time PLZ COMMENT. i love feedback people its pushes me to write more ya know!


	8. My Mom was a what?

**Wow, i know its been a while since i've updated... yes i keep teasing you guys n i'm so sorry. My life has been hectic and busy so there was not alot of time to write. But thanks so much for your reviews and loyalty to my stories, it is really encouraging and i am for sure writting more since i have the time now and i will always make time to write for you guys. BTW: IDK if any of you have notice but i've been seeing more ichihime n it makes me gag! lol i'm sorry to those who adore inoue but i just don't like the idea of those two together it just can't work but anyway because i've been seeing more ichihime moments on the show i've been refusing to watch bleach. lol so if the characters seem a tad bit off i apologize, i know what its like to read fanfiction and to find that the characters are so out of character it irritates me as much as ichihime. so anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"They make a lovely couple, don't they darling?" Yukita whispered to her husband as they watched the young couple gazing at each other. "They remind me of our younger years" Ryan replied as he gently took his wife's hand and kissed it.

After dancing, Ichigo and Rukia made their way back to the table to rest. "You two are just adorable." Yukita commented. The young couple blushed from embarrassment. They were not use to showing affection, well at least in public. "Um thanks, so back on the topic about my mom." "Of course Ichigo, what would you like to know?" Ryan replied. "I still can't believe that she was part of a band." "Well Ichigo if won't take my word for it, I can defiantly prove it." Ichigo eyes were full of excitement; he didn't have a lot of time to know his mother and his father never bother explaining much but telling him how amazing she was (which he already knows). "I have our old albums, videos…" Then I thought came across his mind in a split second. "You know what I think there is a video of your father meeting you mother for the first time would you like to see it?" "Yeah, sure" Ichigo replied with excitement. "You're whole family should come and see, I would really like to catch up with that goofy father of yours." Yukita added. Ichigo nodded with joy.

The band was taking a small break and Chad made his way to the table. "Chad you and your band were amazing." Rukia commented. "Thanks," Chad replied. "No thank you." Ichigo said referring to their first performance dedicating it to him and rukia. Chad smiled and turned his attention to his real judges and waited for an approval. "That was a very impressive band, and you've managed to add a bit of Spanish lingo, I love it. What about you dear?" Ryan turned to his wife. She looked down and contemplated. The others were getting nervous and finally after a minute of waiting for an answer. "I think I can get you boys a record deal." Chad finally let out a breath of relief. Ichigo was also excited for Chad and stood up to give him a bro-hug.

Later, the manager of the club made his way to their table. "Excuse me, but I could not help but recognize, you are Ryan Sullivan and you are Yukita correct?" "Guilty" Yukita replied. "Wonderful, listen I hope it's not much to ask but could you two perform something for our audiences?" "You know it's not every day a club such as ours comes across two talented performers like your selves." The older couple looked at each other and smiled. "Absolutely my friend." Ryan replied.

As the couple got on stage and as they were prepping Yukita grabbed the microphone to make a quick introduction. "Hello, everyone my name is Yukita Sullivan and this is my husband here at the piano." She pointed to her right as Ryan was prepping his microphone. "Since this is such a lovely night for many young couples," Referring to Rukia and Ichigo. "My husband and I would like to perform this song we sang at our old friend's wedding years ago so I hope you all enjoy." After her introduction she winked at Ichigo, pointing out that the song was dedicated to his parents.

_Baby I've been drifting away_

_And dreaming all day_

_Of holding you, touching you,_

_The only thing I wanna do is be with you_

_As close to you as I can be_

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

Ichigo looked over to Rukia and offered his hand to her's. She took his hand and he pulled them on to the dance floor. Ichigo held Rukia close and stared deep into her eyes as his head rested on her…

_Do you know what you do to me_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you, needing you_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_Let's get lost tonight _

_In each other_

…And just like that they were lost in each other.

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

* * *

Next day….

"There's that son of bitch I haven't seen in ages." Mr. Sullivan yelled as he playfully wrestled his arm around his old friend's neck. "Haha, it's great to see you both alive and well." Ichigo, Rukia and his family were at a local studio that Yukita works at. The kids were admiring all the awards that were plastered on the shelf and walls. "It's been a long time Isshin," Yukita hugged her old friend. "Yeah sure has been, I was so shocked to hear that Ryan here was teaching English at my son's school." "Mr. Sullivan are all these yours?" Ichigo asked as he was exploring the room. "Not all mine, your mother's as well." Ichigo's eyes popped wide. Who knew his mother was so talented, why didn't she mention it before to him. There was never any proof of her landing big record deals or awards.

Yukita was going through the shelves for specific tapes and popped one into the VCR. "This video should be the night that your father met you mother." "Dear God you have that on tape?" Said Isshin. "Yes my friend my old manager would tape most of live performances and hope to sell it when we got big; fare warning children your father was drooling like a sick dog." Ryan joked. The video was playing and there she was center stage with a mic in hand. She had a tight skirt on, long black boots and halter top to make this description simple she was smoking. They were in a local bar and in front was Isshin Kurosaki admire the female beauty on stage.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"Wow mom was hardcore." Karin commented. "Oh your mom was vicious; one thing I knew best was not to get on her bad side." Ryan replied. "That why I fell in love with her." Isshin said as he drooled of the screen. "She didn't really do that to someone's car right?" Yuzu asked with concern. "Oh no," Yuzu sighed in relief. "She did more than that she completely burned it down." Ryan finished. Yuzu fell to the ground after hearing that her loving and compassionate mother was so cruel. "Go mom!" Ichigo and Karin said nonchalantly in unison.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom colon..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

In the video Misaki was slowly walking down on stage while singing. She approached Isshin and seductively leaned on him and stared in his eyes.

_No...not on me_

Isshin was practically holding his breath.

And then she turned away and continued performing

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats... _

* * *

**I didn't want it to end here... but the next chapter is gonna be very very emotional so get ready for that. Should be posted in two days for sure**

**Credits: "lets make love" by faith hill and tim mcgraw**

** "Before he Cheats" by Carrie underwood.**

**Thanks so much for reading guys i hope you all enjoyed it!**


	9. In Memory of Misaki Kurosaki

**He guys didn't i keep my word? hehe i gotta admit though the previous chapter was so shitty and i apologize. Seriously my writing is so off and characters sould like shit! lol but i hope this chapter will make up for it. Warning... its very very emotional. I even cried just writing it. This is mostly focusing on Misaki (hence the title) and Ichigo. Ichigo cries and you all will cry T_T R&R plz i would like some input to this chapter because i just want to make sure that i'm too cleche and if i needed any improving on stuff. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**In Memory of Maskai Kurosaki**

**By lilaznbabe**

"Wow mom is amazing!" Yuzu was astound by the video and probably enthused. The rest of the children were having their compliments and questions but for once Isshin was silent. His eyes were locked onto the screen and all his countenance could only express was a smile. Yukita took notice right away. She placed a hand on her old companion's shoulder in order to comfort his hidden sorrow. "She always had the most beautiful smile." "She truly was an inspirational woman." Finally Isshin regains his composure and joins back in with the group.

"Do you have any other videos of our mom?" Karin asked. "Actually there is another video I would like to show you all, mostly you though, Ichigo." "Hm?" Ichigo had a puzzled expression.

Yukita placed a different tape in the VCR. "A few months after you were born Ichigo your mother came back into the studio and wanted to create one last album. There was a song she wrote mainly for you." Mr. Sullivan explained. "For me?" "Uh-huh Masaki use to encounter many difficult obstacles in her life, I don't know how she does it sometimes but you would never guess she would have any sort of hardship because she was always shining with that beam." Mr. Sullivan reminisced. "I would ask her Misaki why are you always cheery and she would say 'well Ryan this baby here I have in my arms; every time my problems seem so big just looking at him makes it all seem so small." Ichigo didn't know how but he held back the tears. He placed his head down because his guilt was piercing through his heart and he couldn't control his shaking. Rukia took notice and started to take his hand in order to comfort him. Finally the video stated to play and the first thing they saw was Masaki making an introduction.

"Hey all Masaki here," Giving her eminent smile. "I wanted to dedicate this song to my baby boy Ichigo." "Honey, I know you are but a little bundle of joy right now but as you get older you will face a lot of hardship and its gonna kick your ass hard." Misaki joked. Ichigo gave a slight grin. "But I want you to always remember that from any big struggle you go through, as long as you have faith and love those problems will all seem so small. I love you baby." She blew a kiss to the camera and the video transitioned her into the studio singing.

* * *

"_Yeah, Yeah_

_What you got if you ain't got love_

_the kind that you just want to give away_

_its okay to open up_

_go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_you want to shut the world out and just be left alone_

_but don't run out on your faith_

_'cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_is just a grain of sand_

_and what you've been up there searching for forever _

_is in your hands_

_when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_it sure makes everything else seem so small_

_it's so easy to get lost inside_

_a problem that seems so big at the time_

_it's like a river thats so wide_

_it swallows you whole_

_while you siting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change_

_and worrying about all the wrong things_

_time's flying by_

_moving so fast_

_you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

Ichigo was looking down in disappointment, it was like his mom was giving him a wakeup call. It was impossible for him to hold back his tears even with his sisters and father there, he didn't care.

_sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_is just a grain of sand_

_and what you've been up there searching for forever _

_is in your hands_

_oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_it sure makes everything else seem so small_

_sometimes that mountain you've been climbing _

_is just a grain of sand_

Suddenly Ichigo felt multiple embraces two from his sisters, Rukia smile on her face as she joined in the hug and Isshin was rubbing his sons back to comfort him.

_and what you've been up there searching for forever_

_is in your hands_

_oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_it sure makes everything else..._

_oh it sure makes everything else seem so small_

_Yeah, Yeah"_

* * *

At the end of the song, the video paused on Misaki's face. The room was silent as the family embraced each other and honored Misaki for she was not just a musician, not just a mother but an inspiration for friends and family. _Thanks mom _Ichigo's last thought.

* * *

**Did you cry? i know i did lol thanks so much for reading again and i hope you enjoyed it! R&R plz...**


	10. You Belong with Me

**Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, (thanks to those who reviewed!) i gotta warn ya, this chapter might be a bit stupid. Idk why but this chapter was giving me a hard time. I was trying so hard to keep the characters normal but if i continue to edit any loner we won't get very far lol and i don't want to make you guys wait a eternity for another chapter anymore. By the way i bet some of you are waiting for the real story of this sequal insted of these filler chapters (Kubo is rubbing off on me lol) Any who just wanted to let you know its getting there just one more filler chapter to go and the drama will comeback. I will say that there is gonna be some suprising, fucked up craziness. You will laugh and cry. But until then enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait so you're saying Shakespeare is gay?" Keigo yelled out in disbelief. The class was currently discussing William Shakespeare's biography and history. "I'm not stating that he is or not; I never met the man, but some institutions have theorized that William secretly wrote a sonnet to another man." Leave it to Keigo to make things more complicated than it should be. "It just doesn't make any sense, from what we know this guy had a bunch of fan girls, why the heck does he need to swing on the other team?" He joked. "That's a very good question Keigo, but I want you all to figure it out for your selves. I mean why would he prefer a man over the opposite sex, is there a reason actually, most of his love tragedies converse about forbidden lovers; is it a possibility that he writes about these 'forbidden tales' in order to express his desire to 'take a bite off the forbidden fruit?" The teacher pauses and stares down at his students to make sure that they are taking in his lecture. "I want conclusions from everyone of you, there are no wrong answers; I just want to hear ideas and opinions by next week." "Now lecture over and we will begin the next play and my personal favorite 'Othello'. "What's Othello about?" Rukia asked in interest. "Well I don't want to give away too much, but I will say, like many of Shakespeare's tragedies this one contains much despair, mistrust and betrayal among lovers and more importantly friends."

* * *

Among the class room there was one individual that was not paying too much attention, to the teacher at least. Inoue was having an internal conflict with herself. "Ok today is the day, but what if I get rejected, no you must have courage, he might feel awkward." She contemplated in her mind of all the possible scenarios and things she could say but the more she thought about asking Ichigo out the faster her rate was beating.

The lunch bell rang and everyone was making their way out to have their meal. Ichigo was making his way to the door then Inoue stopped him. "Kurosaki-kun," "What's up Inoue" His eyes staring back at her made her quest more nerve racking. "u..h, oh I was hoping I could speak to you alone over something important, perhaps over lunch? Hehe" It was amazing how Ichigo could catch every word she was saying. "um-" Ichigo stuttered nervously. "Ichigo," He turned his attention to the voice behind him. "I'm going to meet up with Chad to work on our project first, don't forget that it's due tomorrow." She left through the door to leave the two red heads alone (or blonde I'm not too sure lol) "Eh Rukia hold on," "I'm sorry Inoue, maybe some other time." He smiled and left running trying to catch up to Rukia. Inoue was trembling, even though she didn't get rejected (yet) she still felt bad that she couldn't complete her task.

* * *

10 minutes before lunch was ending the covert lovers spent time in their usual class room enjoying the other's company. Normally this would be a moment for romantic alone time however; Rukia was acting a bit distant. "What's wrong," Ichigo asked. "What did Inoue need to talk to you about?" "She said she needed to talk to me over lunch but I told her some other time." Rukia knew well what Inoue wanted, she had known for a while about her hidden crush and she felt so terrible about it. "Rukia you don't need to worry," Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around Rukia attempting to reassure her. "I want to be with you." "Baka, you shouldn't!" Rukia yelled as she jabbed out of Ichigo's embrace. He didn't know what to say, what did she mean by he shouldn't? Ichigo cared for her and she does the same in return so he was not sure what the problem was. "Ichigo if I wasn't around then you would have been with her." Ichigo didn't know what to say back but stayed silent. "I can't ignore the facts, I'm not from this world, I don't have any background here; how is a shinigami suppose to have an affiliation with a human boy? Dammit to this world I'm dead." Ichigo had a look of sympathy, he understood now that the pressure of their relationship being forbidden, was not the only thing that's bothering her; she felt that she had no right to be involved in a human relationship. "Your right you don't belong here," Rukia looked up at Ichigo finally. "You're not human but who gives a damn?" It was Rukia's turn to stay silent. "People can say what they want but I say you place is at my side Rukia; Shinigami or human you belong with me." Ichigo took a chance to grab Rukia and throw her in his arms. "I'm only going to say this once, but every time you are not here with me I feel irrational, reckless and weak." "Ichigo," Rukia was shocked and moved by his confession. "So if anyone ever says you don't belong here, you at least say that you belong with me." She returned his affection with an embrace and smiled. "You forgot to mention you can be so stupid at times." Ichigo smirked and planted a kiss on her lips Rukia accepted and held him tighter.

* * *

Next day,

"Welcome class to my precious studio," The students were admiring the building and they were more amazed that their English teacher owns it. Ichigo and Rukia had already seen the place before and were looking at some pictures of his mother. "Woah, that's your mom Ichigo," Keigo was drooling over the picture. "What a knock-out." Out of irritation Ichigo elbowed the boy in the head. (It is his mother after all)

"Alright class I think that's enough sightseeing, now each group will go behind these class windows and perform their little song. This is a special glass by the way so when you go in there you won't be able to see the class but the class will see you. Remember, I don't care for the music part I'm grading more on lyrics and how your English is progressing." Each group went in one by one to perform; some were decent, other good a few horrible. "So how was it huh?" "Keigo, there is a thing called plagiarism, if this was a real a gig and you played that song; well you would have a lawsuit on your hands. Lucky for you, it's just going to be a failing grade." Keigo was in the corner crying like a baby. "Last group Kurosaki." He marked of his paper. Poor Rukia was nervous as the boys were setting up their instruments. Chad was on keyboard, Toko drum and Ichigo was on his guitar adjusting his strings. Ichigo noticed her shaking; he took her shoulder in order to grab her attention. "Just relax and pretend that it's just us like every practice." Rukia nodded and the beating of the sticks alerted that they were about to start. Rukia was taking in the music that was playing and took a deep breath.

_Moment of honesty _

_Someones gotta take the lead tonight _

_Whose it gonna be? _

_I,m gonna sit right here _

_And tell u while it comes to me _

_If u have something to say _

_U should say it right now _

Slowly Rukia was beginning to relax as Ichigo positioned himself between her and the mirror/window. He smiled and mouthed out "relax"

_U give me a feeling that I never felt before _

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it _

_Its become something that,s impossible to ignore _

_And I can,t take it _

_I was wondering maybe _

_Could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy _

_If you ask me I,m ready _

_If you ask me I,m ready _

_I know u said to me _

_"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be" _

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually _

_If we gonna do something about it _

_We should do it right now _

_U give me a feeling that I never felt before _

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it _

_Its become something that,s impossible to ignore _

_Its what we make it _

_I was wondering maybe _

_Could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy _

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I,m sayin _

_If you ask me I,m ready _

_If you ask me I,m ready _

_Why give up before we try _

_Feel the lows before the highs _

_Clip our wings before we fly away _

_I can,t say I can,t compare _

_I,m suspended it the air _

_Won't u come be in the sky with me _

_I was wondering maybe _

_Could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy _

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I,m sayin _

_If you ask me I,m ready _

_If you ask me I,m ready_

* * *

**Well i hope it wasn't too awful, Thanks for reading anyway. The song is by Alicia Keys "Unthinkable" I will do my best to get the next chapter in soon. I'm estimating 2-3 day Until then plz review! lol**


	11. Job Offer?

**omg i know i'm late so so sorry, been taking care of my dad and transitioning to another job and on top of all that i have classes. any way i was getting a really weird vibe out of this chapter so if it sucks i'm sorry but the drama is going to contiue from here on out so get ready for it! BTW thank you to those who reviewed!**

* * *

The project was finished and the outcome was a huge success. Ichigo's group had received their 100% grade and not only that; they have the opportunity to go to Tokyo's world of music festival. Apparently the festival is being run by Mr. Sullivan and his wife. The four classmates were making their way into the gates and were greeted by none other than Mr. S himself. "I'm glad you all made it here safely." The rest of them gave their greetings. "Where's Mrs. Sullivan?" Rukia asked. "She's taking care of some business but she will show up later on tonight." The event was huge, crowds of people performing, dancing, playing and others were just plain spectators enjoying a good show. There was also a huge stage setup for the celebrity performances. Ryan's phone started to ring, "Sullivan… I'll be back there in a second." He hangs up the phone. "Sorry kids love to stay and chat but, it looks like I am needed backstage but you kids have a blast, I'll meet up with you all later."

* * *

Mean while at Urahara's….

Three old companions were sitting down contemplating on matters that relate to Ichigo and Rukia. "What's the status in Soul Society Yoruichi-san?" Yukita started "the usual uptight and controlling society." Yukita lightly laughs at her statement. It had been years since Yukita has seen her home and her father. "How is he?" Yukita asked another question. "He's well, been relaxing since the war has ended." Yukita smiled. Since Yukita had relations with a human she wasn't in good standing with Soul Society and from there she chose to be with the man she loves but she still misses her father. "On another note," Urahara decided to change the depressing subject. "How are you and your husband?" The one thing Yukita will never regret was marrying Ryan. "We've been wonderful, I was really fortunate to be able to live with him here." "You and Isshin were very fortunate," Urahara started. "Wish we could say the same for our new trouble makers." Yoruichi joked. "So what is the penalty for having relations with a humans now?" "Nothing too serious just Death" Urahara replied sarcastically. "The situation is getting more serious, the Soul Society is becoming more suspicious about these two." Youruichi was explaining. "Sooner or later they'll be sending spies and once they find any hint of their relationship Soul Society won't hesitate to provoke them." Yukita started to think back on what she had gone through with her husband and also the hard burdens Isshin had to handle as well. She felt so bad for Ichigo and Rukia, they shouldn't have to go through this type of torment. "I won't allow this to continue," The other two looked at their friend with confusion. "If they provoke, I will do everything in my power to stop them. Besides I know Isshin is not going to just stand around and do nothing either, how about you two." The two friends smirked. "I will gladly offer my services to you old friend." Urahara said. "Sounds very intriguing." Yoruichi agreed. Yukita nodded and stood up. "Then it is settled, it was wonderful catching up with you both, but I have to leave now." Before Yukita stepped out, she could not resist but to make one last hilarious remark. "By the way, it's been over a hundred years now, what is stopping you two from tying the knot already." Yukita joked and ran off leaving Urahara and Yoruichi embarrassed and annoyed.

* * *

At the concert…

Yukita arrived just in time to perform with her husband on stage. The stage director kindly guided her up to where her husband was. "Ah there she is finally," Ryan joked with the audience. "I apologize folks my wife has a habit of being late." The audience laughed; Yukita grabs an extra microphone from one of the stage coordinators. "My apologize everyone," Then she turns to her husband. "But it is a bit unfair of my husband to skulled me for being late when he was behind schedule on our wedding day." Ryan blushed with embarrassment. "You're never going to let that go are you dear?" He asked smiling at his wife. She just shook her head. "Well at least you're here darling that all that really counts." Ryan said winning the audiences' and his wife's affection. "Sorry guys you had to witness our bickering," Ryan jokes again. "But like every married couple we have our disagreements-" "And the best part is making up after." Yukita finished as she kissed her husband's cheek. They had a moment to their selves as they looked upon one another lovingly and then brought their attention back to their audience. "I hope you all enjoy the show tonight." Yukita said while her husband sat himself down at the piano and started playing.

Traffic crawls, cell phone calls  
Talk radio screams at me  
Through my tinted window I see  
A little girl, rust red minivan  
She's got chocolate on her face  
Got little hands, and she waves at me  
Yeah, she smiles at me

The married couple's remark made Ichigo think back on all the times that he had fought with Rukia; they still do actually but he cannot help but feel more attracted to her when she's angry. With these thoughts in mind Ichigo swiftly takes Rukia's hand into his. Rukia looked up and smiled at Ichigo then put her attention back at the performers.

Hello world  
How've you been?  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel cold as steel  
Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
I see a light, a little hope  
In a little girl  
Hello world

Every day I drive by  
A little white church  
It's got these little white crosses  
Like angels in the yard  
Maybe I should stop on in  
Say a prayer  
Maybe talk to God  
Like he is there  
Oh I know he is there  
Yeah, I know he's there

Hello world  
How've you been?  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel as cold as steel  
And broken like I'm never going to heal  
I see a light  
A little grace, a little faith unfurled  
Hello world

Sometimes I forget what living's for  
And I hear my life through my front door  
And I'll be there  
Oh I'm home again  
I see my wife, my little boy, little girl  
Hello world  
Hello world

All the empty disappears  
I remember why I'm here  
Just surrender and believe  
I fall down on my knees  
Oh hello world  
Hello world  
Hello world

* * *

The music ends slowly and the audiences applauded for their welcoming performance. Ryan stood up to take a bow with his wife. "We want to welcome everyone tonight to our music festival and we got a lot more performances later on so hang tight."

The couple walked off stage and met up with the group of students at a table. "Good show," Ichigo praised. "Thank you Ichigo," Yukita replied. From out of nowhere a voice was calling Ryan's name. Ryan took noticed and approached his dear friend from America. "Neyo, I'm glad you could make it my friend." "Like I was gonna miss this," The celebrity replied. "By the way is that kid here I want to thank him." "Eh…He doesn't know about it yet but how about you surprise the fella." Ryan said mischievously. "Just head back stage and my director will set you up old chap." Ryan pointed to the stage. "Will do bro." the R&B artist made his way backstage to perform.

"W-was that Neyo," Chad asked his teacher. "Sure is, I'm guessing you're familiar with the American artist Chad." "Are you kidding who doesn't know the guy." Ichigo added. "Oh wonderful then Ichigo you might enjoy this surprise." Ichigo was dumbfounded; what did he mean by surprise. Before he could ask the spotlight was back on stage and a grand announcement was made. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Neyo." The crowd went wild as the music started to play.

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_

The song was oddly familiar to Ichigo, the lyrics at least. He started to listen more carefully and then… "WHAT?" Everyone at the table was now eyeing him. "Ichigo what the hell." Ichigo was embarrassed. "R-rukia, you don't think this song sounds a bit familiar?" Rukia rolled her eyes and continued enjoying the show and then she got struck with realization as well. "Oh My God!" The young couple was red and embarrassed by the song. Ichigo was so red in the face, song was actually suppose to be kept private between him and Rukia.

_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

_[Hook]__  
Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_[Chorus]__  
Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

Ichigo was slowly sinking down in his seat. "Don't be embarrassed Ichigo, it's a really good song." Said Ryan trying to cheer the poor boy up. 

Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about

_[Hook]__  
Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_[Chorus 2x]__  
Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy_

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

* * *

Neyo's or Ichigo's song was finished and the artist made his way back to the table. "H-how did he get those lyrics?" Ryan had a guilty smile on his face. "My apologizes Ichigo, when you left your Journal in my class room, I couldn't help myself and when I showed Neyo the lyrics he begged me to give it to him." Neyo arrived at the table and patted his friend. "Did I tell you thank you yet for that song Ryan?" "Plenty, but you should be showing gratitude to the true writer, Ichigo Kurosaki." Neyo offers his hand to shake Ichigo's. "Hello, it is so great to meet you. I just want to let you know that the song was great, ya did a great job my man." "Thanks the inspiration came from this one here." Ichigo pointed down at Rukia and Neyo was in shock as if he saw a ghost. "You alright there my friend?" Ryan nudged his delusional friend. "Uh sorry she just looks familiar is all, any who, "Neyo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you," Ichigo took the envelope and started opening it. "What is it?" "Your compensation Ichigo," Ryan pointed. "You didn't think I was gonna take your lyrics and not pay you for it did you?" "Neyo and I agreed that if I was gonna let him use those lyrics he would have to pay you back." Ichigo finally got the envelope opened and saw the great amount on the check. "This is a lot," "But that's how much it's worth." Neyo replied. "You got your mother's gift Ichigo," Ichigo looked confused. "Masaki had a gift when it comes to writing and I think the pen has been passed down to you." Ryan explained. "So, with your newly discovered talent Ichigo," Yukita spoke. "How would you like to write for Neyo's company?" "What?" "It's simple you write and turn it in to me or Yukita and we mail it to Neyo. After that Neyo will send you a check" "I'm producing some new artist and we need some hits to get them started." Neyo mentioned. "Deal," Ichigo shook his business partner's hand. "Your mother would have been so proud." Yukita whispered to Ichigo.

For the rest of the night everyone was enjoying the many different performances. Ichigo and Rukia had an opportunity to dance a couple of times and Chad to play guitar with some other musicians. Ryan and Neyo were at a table catching up. "Am I the only one that noticed Ichigo's girl looks like…" "Oh no you're not the only one my friend, but I would not worry about it too much. All things will reveal itself in due time."

* * *

**i know it seems weird that i'm adding a real life person as a character in my fanfiction but i feel that If ichigo was a real person he would probably be listening to neyo too lol . Songs: Hello world by Lady Antebellum; When you're mad by Neyo Thanks for reading guys plz Read and Review! **


End file.
